


The boys’ bedroom is empty

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, M/M, They're in love and in the middle of nowhere with their friends, could be better tho, so it's a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: What the boys were up to in Ardennes, between looking at cows, and making out desperately
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	The boys’ bedroom is empty

* * *

**It** ’s hard not to think of this as a romantic getaway, as a celebration of one year ago, somewhere pretty similar to this. Sander is so happy he didn’t think it was possible for him to be this happy and not feel the weight it often has on his shoulders. Before Robbe, happiness always came with a weight and a responsibility to not let himself and how he honestly feels affect others, thinking it’s just a symptom. 

Robbe is not a symptom, how happy and himself he makes Sander feel is not a symptom. 

Sander smiles to himself, leaving Robbe to make the last few croques by himself while he has to help Jens set some things outside for them all to play later. He tries not to be all over Robbe constantly because everyone is here. All of Robbe’s people. They’re his people too, and liking or not, Sander has to talk to other people except his boyfriend to keep these relationships doing good too. 

But in the back of his mind, he’s always thinking about Robbe. Even more this weekend. They haven’t had time to be alone for long enough, but it’s like on the edge of their seat, ready to go the second they’re left alone for more than a few minutes. Robbe gets desperate every time there’s a little more beers in his system, and this past week here they’re all starting pretty early in the day with the drinking. After weeks, months of worrying about school and stupid drama, it feels like everyone is more than ready to lose their shit, get shitfaced as soon as possible every day. 

And so Sander is trying to be a little responsible for once, keeping him and Robbe at a safe distance even though it pains him to do it. It’s a silent deal between them. 

Sander walks away from the crowd by himself to sit on that red bench he noticed the day they got here. It’s a pretty chill spot, where you can see all the long pastures, some cows walking in no rush to go anywhere. 

Not long after he sat there, he sees a shadow coming closer from behind and he smiles before seeing him, sitting carefully on the other end of the bench, quietly taking his beanie off, not even caring to fix his hair. 

“You’re not about to make my life easier, huh?” 

“What, _Sander_?” Robbe says his name in a way that always makes his heart melt just a little more like it’s even necessary. 

His boyfriend knows what he’s doing, and what they’re talking about, but they laugh and Sander holds his jacket, dragging him closer until Robbe is sitting on his lap. 

“Do you like cows?” Robbe asks, and Sander snorts, resting both his arms around his waist, looking at the animals down the mountain, eating their grass. 

“They are pretty chill. But I wouldn’t have them, it’s way too much work, too much shit to pick every day, all the time.” 

“Yeah. But must be nice to have all this land.” Sander rests his chin on Robbe’s shoulder, interlacing their fingers, thinking if he could ever live so out of any city like this. It’s definitely fun for a few days, with no neighbors to complain about noise late at night. 

-

Sander manages to escape Robbe’s grabby hands, walking a little to the side, far enough where he can look out to the living room. Everyone is still busy watching Jens and Luca play chess, nobody hears them making out, him putting Robbe on the counter, so tempted to touch him over his jeans. 

“Nobody heard anything...come back here,” Robbe whispers, still holding his hand out for Sander to hold so Robbe can pull him back to what they were doing. Sander holds his hand and lets Robbe take him back to standing in between his legs but Sander pushes his head back, avoiding another kiss, and Robbe sighs, so annoyed it’s cute. 

“Come, let’s start that fire pit and eat some marshmallows, sleepyhead. You need to eat something.” Sander kisses the pout Robbe is making, his eyes so small and puffy from not sleeping enough the past few nights. Sander is the one to blame for last time, but he doesn’t regret it.

One night during quarantine, both of them basically asleep, Sander promised he would never let them go another night without doing what they usually do before bed. 

He was just trying to keep his promise as best as he could while sharing a bed with Moyo. But they couldn’t be that disrespectful, so they didn’t do everything they wanted to do. And what Sander thought it would help only made Robbe more desperate today. 

Sander tries to adjust Robbe’s hoodie around his head before helping get down to the ground again, kissing his cheek, his arm around his waist to lead them outside to start working. Robbe is the best assistant he could ever ask and in no time they have a fire pit, and their friends are slowly moving to the outside to watch the sunset in a few hours. 

Robbe is a little grumpy for not getting what he wants, so Sander tries to let him be, eating his marshmallows close to the fire, struggling to keep his eyes open while sharing his snacks with Jens, talking about something Sander can’t hear from the distance, talking to Senne about being them and Zoe being the only three not drinking on this trip. 

After an hour that feels like a whole lifetime, Robbe is ready to forgive Sander - he’s a few beers and shots down so that probably helped - and he drags his stool right next to Sander’s, sitting close to him, putting his arm around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Senne went to meet Zoe a few minutes ago, so they’re alone. Sander kisses his forehead, whispering just for his boyfriend to hear. 

“You don’t think I want to have sex with you?” 

Robbe sighs, his grip in the back of Sander’s neck tightening, and he looks down, hoping nobody is really paying attention to them, to Robbe kissing his neck with his mouth open. 

“I do. But you don’t want it right now. And I do. I’ve been wanting for hours now.” Sander smiles softly, looking at his phone, but not really able to read a single word, not a single name of a song on his playlist. Robbe licks behind his ear slowly, and it almost makes Sander drop everything and drag him somewhere more private.

“You’re tipsy…”

“So? Not too tipsy, just enough to make it better.” Robbe whispers in his ear, way too close, sending shivers down Sander’s spine for the hundredth time today.

Sander snorts, holding his phone tighter, looking at Robbe so close, grabbing his jacket, staring at Sander’s lips, his mouth-watering.

“Robbe, stop talking. Right now.”

His boyfriend lifts his eyebrows, his eyes still feeling heavy, slightly closed because of all the beers and the little real food they ate today, “So it’s working…”

“Yeah?! Of course, it is!” Sander frowns, smiling, like Robbe could ever be this needy and horny and it to not affect him.

“The boys’ bedroom is empty.”

“Robbe…” Sander is supposed to warn, but he whines, almost painful to not be following Robbe’s ideas.

“What, Sander?” He asks impatiently again, and Sander turns them around so they can see each other, finally kissing Robbe like he’s been wanting since the second he woke up today. He kisses him slowly, still tasting the marshmallows in Robbe’s tongue, and Robbe sits closer, putting his legs over Sander’s. 

He smiles against Robbe’s lips, noticing how his boyfriend doesn’t even open his eyes, a little too worked up to do it. Sander decides to push him over the edge. 

“Is yours still up?” He asks about the conversation they never finished while making out against the kitchen counter. 

“Come.” Robbe gets up, stumbling on Sander’s foot, adjusting his hoodie over his head, holding Sander’s hand, trying to drag him off of that bench. Sander gets up, everyone else kinda busy eating each other’s faces. At least they’ll get a room before anyone else.


End file.
